Love Love, Kiss Kiss, Fall In Love
by Dark-and-Strife
Summary: Mr. Otori has asked Kyouya to entertain 3 new students at Ouran for the sake of his company. Ariel’s father is unsure about making a merger with Mr. Otori. It all comes down to whether his daughter wishes to stay in Japan. Will the Host club pull it off?
1. The Problem

Hey there! Im Steffani Dark, of Dark_and_Strife!

This fanfic is: Kyouya x OC; Nekozawa x OC; and a little OC x Haruhi, but it won't end that way ;)

I hope you all love this story as much as I do!

Please send me feedback!

I'd love to hear from you.

----

Kyouya took a deep breath. "Not again…" he thought to himself, closing his eyes for a long moment before putting his hand to the large heavy door ahead of him. Leaning into it, he pushed it open, walking into the brightly lit room, his father sitting at a table on the far side, by a large window. The room was brightly lit, the window nearly pitch black, only light by a few strokes of brilliant flashes, a storm outside, thundering loudly. Kyouya let his mind wander to Haruhi, thinking of her in this storm, silently wishing her the best. The shadow king dragged himself out of this own thoughts, taking a moment to look to his father, who was gazing out the window, hearing him come in but not acknowledging him just yet. Then the raven haired boy blinked slowly, letting his eyes go to the window as well. He hated this… for these few moments he had his father's thoughts, his attention, but only to his benefit… Mr. Ootori slowly glanced to his son before standing. "Ah.. Kyouya, may I introduce you to Mr. Strife?" he gestured to the well dressed man who sat on the other side of the table than him. The man was on the pale side, with light orangish red hair, freckled sprinkled over the bridge of his nose and on his cheeks very faintly. He also stood quickly, bowing politely to Kyouya, who returned the gesture. His father smiling the dark faux smile he had come to be known for, "This is Ariel's father, as you should already know." Kyouya nodded, his hands at his sides, seeming serene about all of this, "Of course father." He replied softly. Mr. Ootori smiled before sitting back down, the other man looking to the window for a long pause before returning to his seat as well. Kyouya's father looked to him, waving him over "We've been talking. Miss Strife, Miss Dark, and Mr. Tymes are starting their year at Ouran Academy tomorrow… I'm sure you will be there to make them feel welcome…?" Kyouya walked over and nodded, "Of course, it would be my pleasure." He bowed slightly as it looked like his father would dismiss him, which he did, giving his son a serious, if not slightly intimidating look, "This is important to us Kyouya… Mr. Strife wants to make me an offer for a merger if his family enjoys living here in Japan… instead of buying us out, and returning to The United States." Kyouya swallowed, nervous for once… His father really knew how to get to him, 'Us' instead of 'Me'. With that stirring in his mind he nodded politely and left.

The next day Kyouya came to school early, he didn't want to bother getting everyone all stirred up over this… He knew Tamaki would overreact… And he would probably, as always volunteer everyone to go do something wasteful, like try to help him. He sighed standing outside of the Music room doors. His plan was simple, all he had to do was entertain those three new students, take them places, help them make friends…

He analyzed the situation: Ariel Strife was Mr. Strife's daughter, and Mr. Strife would make a merger with his own father if his family wanted to stay in Japan. If not, Mr. Strife would take over his father's company, buy them out, and move back to the states, since he didn't have the tools to run a company overseas… Steffani Dark was Mr. Dark's daughter. Mr. Dark was rumored to work… in the shadier side of business. From what he had heard of Mr. Dark he didn't like him very much, the man having many lawsuits against him, a number of them involving the coordination of a well known mafia group. Mr. Dark and Mr. Strife worked together over the years, Strife, with the aid of Dark, soon became one of the worlds most successful business tycoons. And lastly… Aaron Tymes… Kyouya sighed. He had met Aaron once before. He was flirting with some girl at the airport where Kyouya came with his father to greet them all.

The shadow king rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger, pushing his glasses up. This was going to be difficult… "They don't have to know… I'll just tell them my father wants to take me for business reasons…" he spoke quietly to himself.

"That seems a bit cruel Sempai…" Haruhi blinked, standing right behind him with a brown paper bag full of cans of instant coffee. The two of them standing there for a long moment before Kyouya turned to make eye contact with her. Haruhi paused before smiling softly to him, side stepping and going into the music room, leaving Kyouya standing there, still a bit stunned. Haruhi soon stepping out, looking to him, "I know you're motives may seem kind Kyouya-sempai… but it's a waste of effort… Tamaki-sempai already knows, he heard from his father. He's outside of your classroom, pacing." And with the small smirk she left him, wondering what to do. Oh well. Maybe the best thing now was to just tell him honestly, since he did already know…


	2. The Introductions

*waves* Hi. This is Ariel Strife,of Dark_and_Strife.

Thanks for reading, and I hope you like this next chapter ^///^

Please Read and Review.

Kyouya walked through the large, crowded halls of Ouran. Students were all giggling and gossiping amoungst themselves. The shadow king walked past, and sqeezed between others, walking calmly until a certain blonde headed blue eyed prince nearly toppled over him, "Kyouya how could you not tell me?!" He whined in a yell. Kyouya groaned softly, giving the princly type a sharp glare before pushing up his glasses. "Tamaki... please understand..." "MOMMY!!" Tamaki sprialed back, a hand to his head, dramatically. "How could you not tell ME!!" "Jeez boss, could you make a bigger scene...?" Hiakaru walked up with his brother, Kaoru, who was leaning on him, Hikaru blowing a bubble with his gum giving him a flat look. "Yeah we could hear you all the way from our classroom" kaoru added to his brother's as he shifts his weight abit. Tamaki huffed, glaring at the twio and then Kyouya, "Mommy you KNOW my specalties are entertaining gueats, but I hear that you're taking time from the host club to escort these young ladies yourself...?" he crossed his arms giving him a firm look, Kyouya, not expecting him to know at all looked a little stunned, but recovered ell enough,. upshng up his glasses, "Tamaki you're over reacting... It's my father's wishes... I cant afford to let anything go wrong...." he nodded walking into class as the bell rang, leaving the twins to deal with Tamaki.

The day went on as usual, Kyouya sighed, going out of the main buliding as a limo pulled up, the raven haired boy took a deep breath stepping down from the front steps of Ouran to meet them. Two girls stepped out first, one before the other. Their appearances differed greatly, one taller and one shorter, the taller one brunette had long straight hair and the smaller had jet black curls just over her shoulder. In an instant Kyouya could read them like open books, the brunette, whom he presummed was Steffani proved to be, her body language stiff and unfriendly, her arms crossed and lege slightly set more apart than her shoulders, giving a hostile pose, looking off. wearing slim jeans and a layered long sleeve/shirtsleeve tee, she was tha last one to meet his eyes. The other girl, Ariel was a lot more open, one hand casually resting on her hip, wearing capris and a casual printed blouse. her eyes a surprisingly light coloured, and she smiled to him softly as she saw him. The last to come out of the limo was the blonde boy who had trouble squinting in the sun and yawning, obviously been asleep, his hair touslled but he didnt seem to mind. He was dressed as a medium between the others, a classy jacket, jeans and semi dress shoes. He groaned seeing Kyouya, rolling his eyes mumbling to himself about upper classmen before stretching. Kyouya, despite that, smiled softly and nodded to them politely as he aproached the group, "Welcome to Japan. I'm Kyouya Ootori, on"

"And I'm Miskuni!"

"Takashi Morinozuka..." Both Mori and Hunni apeared on eith side of Kyouya, Hunni huggling Usa-chan and grinning, "Kyouya said he was going to give his friends a tour around town and we thought we'd show you OUR favorite places too, right Takashi!"

"...Yeah."

Kyouya blinked and looked to them and then back to the others, Ariel smiling, Aaron blinking in suprise and Steffani rolling her eyes... entertaining the ree all at the same time would be diffucult... but it should prove... interesting... Kyouya sthought as a small smile tugged at the corners of his lips. Hunni grabbed Ariel's hand and giggled, "I like your blouse, its very pretty." he grinned, "C'mon C'mon! We got a surprise for you!" He smiled before pulling her down to whisper "It was Takashi's idea, so you have to give it a chance okay? He's shy." Takashi standing back with a blank look making Ariel smile, "I'm sure it will be fun."


End file.
